Proposition
by NatashaTeenTitan
Summary: Robin has an aching question… one that not only Starfire can answer… UTTER ROBINSTARFIRE FLUFF! PLEASE R&R!


**Proposition**

_Robin has an aching question… one that not only Starfire can answer… UTTER ROBIN/STARFIRE FLUFF! PLEASE R&R!!!_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Titans. Trust me, that's a good thing.

**Proposition **

****

****

Silence hung seemingly from every tree limb of the heavily blossomed forest. Pink petals lined a narrow, pretty little path that led to a wide, circular clearing. The clearing itself was almost completely clear, with only a few tiny blossoms blown about on the grass. Birds twittered on the nearby trees, and squirrels darted up and down the wide tree trunks. One might gasp at its beauty, as even the clear blue sky seemed to be dancing about at the glory of this tiny piece of heaven on earth. On the far side of this clearing stood a lone Weeping Willow tree, it's dark purple-green branches brushing gently against the lush, soft grass in the wind. Through the tiny bluish limbs two figures stood face-to-face, one male, and the other female.

The man shifted uncomfortably. The woman folded her arms and tilted her head to one side.

"Uhm…" said the man. Instantly the voice clicked, catching nervously. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, then finally found his voice. "Starfire, I've been meaning to talk to you… a lot lately. It's something that's been on my mind for a long time, and now I've finally found a way to let it out."

The female figure nodded. "Of course."

"Well, it's just that… you mean so much to me, you see, and… there's no one else that could possibly be more important to me. Not even the others, though they mean much. You've always been there for me, through thick and thin, and… well… I've decided that you're almost too good a friend for me." He shifted again, keeping his head bowed.

The woman smiled, feeling rather touched indeed. "Go on, Robin. You have more to say?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes I do." He took a deep breath. "Starfire, it's more than a friendship now. We both know that. I've come to realize how very much I love you, and you have come to realize how much you love me. This has worked… very well… but now…" He swallowed, shaking his head. "I'll understand… if you don't want…"

The woman tossed her head haughtily. "Get on with it," she said harshly, a playful and affectionate tone in her voice.

The man stepped back slightly, sighing. "I… I can't… I…"

"Do it."

He looked up at her, eyes wide and shocked. "W-Wha?"

"Do it. You heard me."

"Oh. U-Uhm… I don't think you realize… how big…"

She narrowed her eyes challengingly.

He smiled. "Well, Starfire, it's just that… it's no lie, how much I love you. I'd kill myself, just to keep you safe. You know that. And you'd do the same, I know that. Starfire…" He swallowed again, sinking to one knee. He fumbled around in the many pockets of his belt, until he found what he was looking for. He smiled awkwardly as he pulled out the tiny velvet box. It was no bigger than his fist, and when he held it out it was easy to keep his fingers clasped tightly around it. He looked up at her, expecting her to roll her eyes or grin or frown, but she just stared blankly at him, her eyes wide and expectant. He gulped yet again and opened the box, never taking his eyes off her pretty face. A beautiful ring glinted up at her, calling out to her.

"Would you please… marry me?"

There was utter silence. Neither moved, then…

She took a deep breath. "No."

He blinked, eyes wide with shock. He slowly got to his feet, looking puzzled and hurt. "N-No?" he repeated.

She smiled. "No."

He smiled too, pocketing the box. He put a hand on her shoulder, heaving a sigh. They stared into each other's eyes for a long, long time, before that smile on his face broke into a grin. "Thanks, Raven. I… I think I know what to do now."

She grinned back. "Any time. Go get her."

He nodded, turning to go. The two shared a final goodbye wave, before he turned and jogged away into the distance.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes: **One of my loverly one-shots. If you don't understand this, let me know. Anyway, I like it. The idea just kind of popped into my head one day. Hope you like it! Please review! 


End file.
